Helga Lieberwach
Helga Lieberwach (19 November 17 AS – 22 June 2 PS) was the female tribute from District 10 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Elgin, she was 17-years-old and was studying to become a butcher prior to being reaped for the games. Lieberwach was the twenty-third and final tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Lieberwach made her first kill by launching an arrow into the throat of Achilleus Shaw of District 2, who had been put in a state of shock upon the sight of water, his biggest fear. She subsequently fled from the cornucopia and formed her own isolated camp. For most of the games, Lieberwach scavenged the arena, simply looking to survive. She was not afraid to kill, however, killing Olexandra Heitner of District 3 after discovering her sleeping in her camp, and Artemisa Thierry of District 2, after Thierry swam by Lieberwach's camp unknowingly. After advancing to the final three, the gamemakers set off a giant tidal wave to direct the remaining three tributes towards the cornucopia. Despite initially being able to keep up with the tidal wave, Lieberwach began struggling after reaching the cornucopia. In a final attempt to win, she threw a knife into the shoulder of Alix Treilblitzer of District 4, gravely wounding him. However, she ended up drowning due to the wave before Treilblitzer could bleed out, thus rendering him the winner. Despite not winning, many Hunger Games aficionados believe that Lieberwach would have won the games if not for gamemaker interference. While interference is common practice in the final three in order to create a climax, analysts agree that the knife wound inflicted on Treilblitzer by Lieberwach would've killed him given enough time, which would've led Lieberwach to be crowned the winner if it were not for the tidal wave. Early life Lieberwach was born in Elgin, District 10 to parents Rottwald and Valeriya Lieberwach. Both of her parents work as butchers and own a slaughterhouse. Lieberwach has an elder sister: Sabina, and a younger sister: Kamilla. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping At the reapings for the 2nd Hunger Games, Lieberwach was reaped for the games. As District 10 is not a district where children are eager to be reaped, there were no volunteers to take her place. The escort for District 10 was Octavia Munro, while the male tribute was Vlado Churchenwauw. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Lieberwach was styled by the District 10 head stylist Denis Heizman. As District 10's industry is livestock, Heizman designed a bull costume for his tributes. They placed 6th out of 12. Training In training, Lieberwach demonstrated advanced ability in knife wielding, immense intelligence and strength, and advanced survival skills. This earned her a training score of 7. Games Lieberwach was the twenty-third and final tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Lieberwach made her first kill by launching an arrow into the throat of Achilleus Shaw of District 2, who had been put in a state of shock upon the sight of water, his biggest fear. She subsequently fled from the cornucopia and formed her own isolated camp. For most of the games, Lieberwach scavenged the arena, simply looking to survive. She was not afraid to kill, however, killing Olexandra Heitner of District 3 after discovering her sleeping in her camp, and Artemisa Thierry of District 2, after Thierry swam by Lieberwach's camp unknowingly. After advancing to the final three, the gamemakers set off a giant tidal wave to direct the remaining three tributes towards the cornucopia. Despite initially being able to keep up with the tidal wave, Lieberwach began struggling after reaching the cornucopia. In a final attempt to win, she threw a knife into the shoulder of Alix Treilblitzer of District 4, gravely wounding him. However, she ended up drowning due to the wave before Treilblitzer could bleed out, thus rendering him the winner. Despite not winning, many Hunger Games aficionados believe that Lieberwach would have won the games if not for gamemaker interference. While interference is common practice in the final three in order to create a climax, analysts agree that the knife wound inflicted on Treilblitzer by Lieberwach would've killed him given enough time, which would've led Lieberwach to be crowned the winner if it were not for the tidal wave. Category:17 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Elgin, District 10 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 10